Magic Tricks
by KayleighOffical
Summary: Jasmin finds out that shes a witch. The best part, so is her best friend Kayleigh. When they both go to Hogwarts, they find out many things that should have stayed secret. What will they do when trouble keeps finding them, along with their other friends. Will they live, or die?


Magic Tricks

Chapter 1

Jasmin's POV:

"OMG KAY!" I yelled at my best friend as she ran around my bed room.

"What?" she said, coming to an immediate stop.

"Can you like, not run around my room like that!" I said, rather than asked.

"Aww," She said, sitting on my bed.

"JASMIN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Shouted my mum.

"COMING MUM!" I yelled. I sighed, and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and into the front room. I saw my mum and dad sat on the sofa with an envelope on the table.

"Come sit," said my dad, moving so I could sit down on the sofa. I walked over to him, and sat next to him.

"Who's is that letter?" I asked.

"It's for you, open it," My mum said. I picked it up, and turned it over to look at the seal. It was a old fashioned stamp, that was red, with a school imprinted on it. I ripped it apart, and I took out the letter. It was neatly folded in half, not a scratch on it. I opened it up, and read the letter:

Dear Miss. Husband,

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

The school train is due to leave at 11 O'clock on the 1st of September.

Also enclosed in this letter is a list of things that you'll need for the new term.

We look forward to you joining our school and cannot wait to see you.

Your sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledor

My first thought. Say what?

"They've got the wrong person. I-I can't be a wizard!" I said.

"It's all true. We know it's a lot for you to take in," My mum said.

"Your mother and I are both wizards, or your mother being a witch, and your a witch as well," my dad said.

"I-I just don't believe it," I said.

"I'm afraid your gonna have to," Kayleigh said from the door way. I turned around and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are a lot of people our there who are also witches and wizards. Like yours truly!" she said.

"Wait, so your a?" I said.

"Yep, I am a witch too. My mother and father, whom I do not know, are both witches and wizards, but I've never known them," Kayleigh said.

"So, I'm a witch?" I said,

"Yes,"

"And I get a wand?"

"Yes,"

"And I get to go to a school full of people like me?"

"YES!" They said.

"Woah, sorry, a lot for me to take in!" I said.

"If you want Mr and Mrs Husband, I can take Jasmin when I go," Kayleigh said. My parents silently talked.

"That would be handy, as we both need to be going to tomorrow. Would you mind if she went to stay with you for a while?" said my mum.

"That'd be fine!" Kayleigh said. "Right Jasmin, let's go and get a bag of clothes!" and she ran up to my room. I sighed, and followed her. When I got to my room, she had taken half of my wardrobe out and spread it across the floor.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"Well, you don't need that many of these clothes, so just pick 7 outfits!" she said. I sighed, and picked out 7 outfits in 1 hour. It's a lot for 1 girl to take on.

"Oh, and they don't have any electric!" Kayleigh said. I think I dropped everything I owned and dropped to the floor.

"What kind of cruel world do we live in!" I said.

"Trust me, I've never used a mobile," Kayleigh said. I gawped at her, as she picked up my phone, and raised an eyebrow.

"Clever thing's people can do," she said, tossing it away some where. "Won't be needing that for a year!" she said.

"You can't just do that! My parents spent a lot of money getting that for me!" I said.

"Actually, I got that for you," she said.

"What?" I said.

"You helped me a lot when nobody was there for me, so I got you a phone for you birthday, but I told your parents I would say it was from them," she said.

"Oh, well, now I'm gonna have to get you something!" I said. "Hmm, maybe a phone!"

"No, I don't know how to work them!" she said, stuffing clothes into one of my many bags. "Right, everything you need it in there!" she said.

"But, how?"

"I put a spell on it so that you can get a lot of things in there with making little effort," she said,

"Wow, you really thought this trough!" I said.

"Like I said, I'm a witch. I was bought up with my other best friends family, so I learnt stuff along the way," she said.

"That makes sense," I said.

"Right, time to say buy!" she said. I sighed, and quickly tided my bed. "Jasmin, your not gonna be here for ages!"

"I know, I know, I just want it to be tidy for when I get home!" I said.

"shut up and get down here!" she said. I went downstairs, and saw Kayleigh on the sofa speaking to my dad.

"Here's the key to her vault," he said, giving her something. "Please, look after her. She is our only child," he said.

"I know. I'll watch her as much as I can. Even if I have to grow a 3rd eye," she said. My dad laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Imma be going now!" I said.

"Okay darling. Now, you take care?" my dad said.

"I will," I said,

"And don't let anybody hurt you!" he said.

"I won't," I said.

"I'm going to miss you!" he said.

"OMG dad, stop embarrassing me!" I said.

"Sorry. It's just, your grew up so fast!" he said.

"Yeah, because it 10 years really is a long time!" I said. We hugged, and I then said bye to me mum.

After saying bye, Kayleigh and I made the 30 minute walk to where we needed to go to get to her house. She came to a stop at a field gate, for what reason, I don't know! She started climbing over the gate, and jumped off.

"Coming?" she said.

"You want me to climb over it?" I said.

"Well yeah," she said.

"But, I might get muddy!" I said.

"Pff, and?"

"You know I like to be clean!"

"Fine!" she said. She climbed back over to my side, and stood there. "Right, Imma pick you up and shove yo ass over that gate. If ya get muddy, fell free to dispose of ya dirty clothes and walk around half naked," she said. She picked me up, and I screamed.

"OMG Kayleigh! Put me down!" I screeched. She leaned over the gate, and let me drop down. I straightened my outfit, and checked for mud. Kayleigh swung a leg over the gate, climbed on, and jumped off.

"See, doesn't hurt anybody!" she said. "They should be here soon!"

"Who?"

"Our ride. Who else?"

"I dunno," I said.

"Ah, there they are!" she said, pointing at something blue coming down from the sky. I watched in awe as a car came to a stop in front of us. The door opened, and out walked a rather petit boy with ginger hair.

"Hey Kay!" he said.

"Hey Ron, this is Jasmin!" she said.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," I said.

"Well, we best be going. Dads gonna be home soon!" he said.

"Oh shit really?" Kayleigh said.

"Yeah, and you know what he's like when we drive the car!" he said.

"Oh yeah, quick Jas, get in!" she said. I walked to the car, and climbed in. It was a rather small car with hardly any room in. Kayleigh got in the front, and slammed the door shut. Ron got in the other side, and started the engine, and took off. The car drove on the grass, and slowly rose in the air.

"Ron, won't the muggles see us?" Kayleigh said.

"Yeah," he said. He pushed a button, but nothing seemed to happened. I looked out the window, and I couldn't see the car.

"What happened to the car?" I said.

"Don't worry, that's meant to happen," Kayleigh said,

"Right," I said. Kayleigh and Ron sat in the front chatting away whilst I sat in the back quietly.

A few minutes later, I saw a house in the middle of no where appear into view.

"That's it!" Kayleigh said.

"That's where you live?" I said.

"Well, yeah," she said.

"And how long am I going to be here?" I said.

"Only a few days, on Saturday, we need to go to Diagon Alley and get our things, then we go to the train station to get the train to school!" she said.

"Right," I said. The car started to descend onto the floor, and we soon came to stop. They got out, and Kayleigh helped me out. The floor was all muddy, and Kayleigh walked through a puddle. She looked at me, and sighed.

"I suppose you need a hand getting across the mud!" She said. I nodded my head, and she came over. She picked me up and threw me over her shoulders. I hated being picked up. I started kicking and punching her, but she didn't protest. She walked up to the door, and walked in.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey-Woah! Who's this?" said someone who I couldn't see.

"Oh, this is Jasmin!" she said. She put me down, and I turned around and I was faced with half a dozen ginger people. Well, I defiantly live a messed up life.


End file.
